


Cold Blooded

by rochellemesser



Category: One Direction
Genre: Chaptered, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Love, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, half bloods, narry fanfiction, narry fic, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochellemesser/pseuds/rochellemesser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires are unnatural creatures. They’re inhuman and, in some places, unheard of. But not all are monstrous. Self-loathing Niall Horan is one of the only known half-bloods, as they are commonly known. Harry Styles couldn’t be more different. The two are complete opposites, and just happen to fall in love, as the story goes. When Harry drops a shocking secret, will he hurt Niall more than ever before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Think You're Someone That I Want To Know

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna start off by saying that this is my first actual chaptered narry fanfiction, but while it may seem like it's all mine, it's not. this is a co-written fanfiction by myself and a beautiful friend of mine. so still feel free to leave comments and feedback, but keep in mine that not all writing is mine. mostly every second paragraph is written by me, but not always. i hope this isnt too confusing for you, and enjoy :) -rochelle x

Niall walked down the busy hallways at school, having trouble with his lock like every school morning. He ignored the stares directed his way, already used to them after having to deal with them for so long now. Niall knew he was different, obviously seeing as he went to a school full of vampires. Weird, right? And being the only half vampire there was difficult. And little did Niall know, that his scent was intoxicating, although you’d think he had some idea from the amount of vampire students that flirted with him and always fought to sit next to him. And not to mention that he had many human characteristics; still being able to blush, eat and sleep. Smiling to himself, Niall finally a managed to unlock his lock, getting his necessary books out for Math, his first class.

He couldn’t exactly explain it, but he’d sort of figured and he’d learned to accept the strange world he was a part of. His backpack weighed down on his shoulders, causing him to hunch over a little as he walked. Of course, it didn’t affect him as much as it would a normal, weak human, but he didn’t exactly have super vampire strength either.  
Harry was a full vampire. Through and through, his family were one of the original vampires. He was popular to say the least. He walked over to Niall with a small chuckle.

“You know, maybe you should switch lockers with someone or oil it?” he laughed gently. “You should really get it fixed in any case” he said softly with a sweet smile. “Niall right?”

“Yeah, I’m Niall. But it’s fine. Just a little squeaky. No big deal. This school is pretty old” 

Honestly, Niall had never considered requesting a new locker. That’d just be a waste, wouldn’t it? He had a perfectly (okay, maybe not) good locker that worked just fine, it just needed a bit of fiddling around with. He’d never been the overly wasteful type. He believed that everything was precious. It had to do with the way he lived, he guessed. His family had never been the richest, or had the most money, so Niall had never really experienced the luxuries that most people got to, but he and his family had always just scraped by.   
“You’re Harry?” He asked, trying to sound uncertain, like he hadn’t been infatuated with the beautiful boy since he first saw him. Harry would only think he was a creep if he knew.  
Harry smiled with a nod.

“Yeah, Harry” he held out his hand. “Nice to meet you, Niall” he said as he shook Niall’s hand. “How come I rarely see you around?” he asked tilting his head to the side.   
Harry wasn’t bothered about being late to class at all. Being an original gave him the benefit of the doubt. His curly locks and dimpled smile would woe them over if they were to question his tardiness anyway. He leaned against a locker next to Niall’s.   
“You’re the half-blood, aren’t you?” he asked. The questions kept on rolling off of his tongue.

Niall shifted uncomfortably. Although he was unaware of how much the others thirsted for his blood, he knew how attractive he was to them (although he never was cocky about it, he was never like that, would never dream of it). But there was just something about the way that Harry referred to him as a “half-blood” that irritated Niall. It made him feel as if he wasn’t as superior as the rest. Not up to their standards. Like just because he had human blood, he was deemed to be somewhat weaker. He wouldn’t change it, though. He was extremely glad that he was still half human. That he remained still somewhat normal. Still somewhat himself.

Niall fiddled with his hands nervously as he replied. 

“Erm, yeah, I… I guess you could say that” 

For some reason he felt the need to avoid Harry’s eyes, so he scanned the room quickly, his eyes landing on a brunet girl just three rows away from him. She looked intensely into Niall’s blue eyes, licking her lips seductively and winking, and Niall cringed. If only she knew he wasn’t interested in girls.

Harry chuckled softly, smirking as Victoria did exactly as he had silently told her to.   
You see, all vampires had powers. However, half-bloods developed theirs at a much later stage. Harry’s was that he could control people if he wished. He could look into their eyes and make them do things. He had never used this power, though; the only time he did was when he got trained how to use it right. He titled his head towards Niall and watched him intently, seeing the way he acted. Harry was skilled in watching body language. 

The purpose of his little stunt had not been to embarrass Niall, but to simply find out a little more about him without directly asking. Though he would never admit it, he’d wanted to ask Niall about his sexuality, but thought it would be a little rude since they’d only just met, and he was nothing if not polite. So he’d used his powers to his advantage, and Niall’s obvious embarrassment lead Harry to believe that he didn’t swing that way. Towards girls, of course. It’s not that Harry had feelings for Niall; how could he when they’d met only minutes ago? But, yes, he was attracted to him and didn’t know whether or not those feelings would develop in the future. He did know, however, that Niall was someone he wanted to spend more time with, and decided knowing his sexuality would help to make things a little less awkward in the long run. He chuckled just a little again.

“Victoria” he said without even looking, loud enough for the girl to hear.   
“I’d walk away if I were you, Victoria” he said, still looking at Niall, sending him a quick wink. Best for her not to embarrass Niall further. 

Niall was confused at first. He looked quickly back and forth between Harry and the girl, Victoria, thoughts bouncing around in his skull. He struggled to connect the dots, but once he finally did, he scolded himself for being so slow. Vampires were born smart, so much so that they could solve a complex math problem in seconds, finish a cross word in the blink of an eye. But Niall, being only half vampire, wasn’t as smart. His brain didn’t work as fast, but he was able to figure things out much quicker than a human could. He lifted his head, glaring at Harry, who was staring at him, amused. He felt anger bubble up inside of him, and he didn’t quite know why. Sure, Harry had embarrassed him and made him terribly uncomfortable, more so than he should be for someone who was usually so confident. But surely he hadn’t done it on purpose… Had he?

The girl walked away, frustrated. Harry hadn’t done that to make Niall feel the way he was feeling. But back to the whole “half-blood” thing. He’d seen how Niall had tensed when Harry had called him that, so he decided to forget about the incident with Victoria and apologize to Niall for calling him a clearly offensive name. He smiled and looked at Niall.

“I’m not mean Niall, despite what people say, they don’t get to know me.”   
Harry sighed and rubbed his face a little, “I don’t know what to call your kind, so I call you “half-blood”. Sorry if that offends you but I honestly don’t know what you are. Alas however, I am intrigued by you.” Harry admitted softly with a bigger smile.   
“And I’d like to get to know you better, Niall. However, I see I’ve made you uncomfortable so I’ll leave now.” He said, pushing up on the locker to stand straight.

Niall could feel his heart pounding fast in his chest at Harry’s words. Could feel the human blood rushing through his veins as his skin began to burn up. He was surprised, to say the least. No one had ever wanted to get to know him before. Not the real him, anyway. And Niall had never expected Harry to say what he just had. He’d never thought of Harry as being mean, of course not. Maybe a little snobby, as you would be if you were the most popular kid (or, vampire) in school and your parents had enough money to buy Disney Land. Niall’s secret observations of Harry had alerted him that Harry was probably one of the most genuinely kind people he’d probably ever meet. 

And, to be honest, Niall knew he was a little uptight himself. It would be hard not to resent these people. These stuck up, spoilt, rich vampires that were so similar to himself, yet also completely different. And he thought that maybe he could handle it if Harry was just a tad snobby, because, he knew he was too. But even so, Niall had never, in his wildest dreams, imagined that Harry, Harry Styles, would be intrigued by him, Niall Horan. Niall wasn’t anything special, save for the fact that he was the only known living half-blood in the history of forever. Other than that, he was just… Well, he was just Niall. He didn’t even hesitate to reach out for Harry, placing his hand on Harry’s ice cold skin and tugging him back. 

“Harry, wait. Stop. Don’t go. I think… I think… Well, I think that, maybe, I’d like to get to know you as well” He stuttered as he scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly.

Harry’s smile grew instantly. He chuckled softly. He wasn’t after Niall’s blood. He, in a strange way, was an outcast like Niall. Nobody wanted to get to know Harry really; he was popular and rich and that was enough for everyone. That was all anybody knew. He was an outcast in the fact that nobody wanted to get to know him; people just wanted to be around him. He pulled out his phone and handed it to Niall. 

“Number” he smiled more, leaning back against the locker he was once leaning upon before. The bell went and he rolled his eyes  
“I’ll walk you to class, you won’t get in trouble” he said softly. He always got away with these things. Once Niall had put his number in Harry’s phone, Harry sent him a quick text “It’s Harry(:” before sliding the phone back into his pocket.  
“What’s your first class?” he asked, taking Niall’s backpack, seeing he was struggling just a little. He didn’t want to make Niall feel weak at all, he just wanted to help him out.

"Harry, I can carry my own bag. Its fine, you know. You really don’t have to do that. I can do just fine” Niall assured, making a grab for his backpack, but Harry gently knocked his hand away. 

“No, no. I’ve got it. I want to help you. I know how hard it is for you, being the only half-blood in the whole school-”   
He cut himself off as he remembered Niall’s dislike of the term.  
“Sorry, sorry. But really. I just think it would be easier for you if you had one less thing to worry about. Even if it’s just a simple thing like not having to carry your own heavy bag”. 

Niall’s mouth hung open in shock, and he was vaguely aware of how silly he must look. No one, not even his own family, had ever been this kind to him before. He knew he was right about Harry being the kindest person he’ll ever meet. 

“I… That’s really nice of you. Thankyou, Harry” 

Niall smiled, making sure to show how appreciative he was and how much this meant to him. Not just the bag thing, but the fact that Harry was being so nice to him when, really, Niall had done nothing to deserve it. 

“It’s no problem, Niall. That’s what friends are for, right?”  
Niall just smiled again, and for a second, Harry was worried that Niall didn’t feel the same.   
“I mean, we are friends, aren’t we?” 

Niall giggled. Harry really was so adorable when he was worried. 

“Yeah, of course we are. Best buds” 

Niall joked, punching Harry’s arm playfully, knowing that Harry probably hadn’t even felt it because he knew how rock hard Harry’s skin was. Harry wound his arm around Niall’s waist and Niall leaned into the touch eagerly as they pushed their way through the crowded hallways. For some strange reason, Niall couldn’t help but feel like he and Harry were characters re-enacting a scene from Twilight.


	2. It's Always Me Saving You, But You Kinda Saved Me Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to say this in the last chapter, but if you see this same story posted on a couple other sites by a person that is not me, don't freak out. it's not plagiarized. it's just that kaytee is gonna post this same story on a few other sites, so its all good. thanks for the hundred views, by the way x

Harry smiled as he walked down the school halls. He walked Niall to his room and poked his head in, a cheesy smile there on his lips 

“Hello Miss, sorry that Niall here is a tad late. His locker got stuck and I offered to help. He was there for ages ma’am, I think he should get a new one really. Anyway, he’s here now, I hope you don’t mind he was just a little late?” He asked with a million dollar smile towards the teacher.

The teacher complied and allowed Niall in the classroom. Niall wasn’t punished at all, he walked in and sat at the back of the classroom by himself. Harry waved at him.

“Bye Niall! See you later?” He said, more of a question but he was going to see him later at lunch. Harry walked to his classroom, being late but it was okay.

The rest of the day went pretty slow but he was counting down till’ lunch. He waited for Niall outside his classroom, watching the students pile out before he grabbed Niall by his shirt and laughed as he unintentionally scared Niall.

“Scaredy cat, c’mon” He laughed.

Harry lead Niall to a table at the back of the cafeteria, out of everyone’s way, and it was small enough that only the two of them could fit. Niall was glad that Harry had chosen to sit here, because he really didn’t want anyone else joining them for lunch, which, if the table was bigger, they most likely would, because across from Niall sat the most handsome, popular, most loved boy in the whole school. But Niall really should stop referring to him as “popular”, because there’s so much more to Harry than that. 

Harry wouldn’t be eating today, of course. He never ate, simply because of the fact that he was a vampire and his body wasn’t built to be able to digest food. And he could hardly sit at a table casually drinking blood, could he? Even though he wasn’t the only vampire here, it was still not accepted. 

Niall, on the other hand, restlessly picked at his full tray of food, already tired although they weren’t even half way through the school day yet. His diet consisted of a mixture of human food and blood. The food provided him with the nutrients any normal human body required, but it didn’t even put a dent in his hunger. That’s where the blood came in.

Harry smiled, watching him. He could drink liquids but he could never really eat. So he sat sipping at some water even though he wasn’t thirsty. It was because Niall was sitting there eating; he didn’t want Niall to feel out of place. He smiled and kicked his leg softly before putting his drink down.

“What are you doing after school then Niall?” He asked. Just before Niall was about to answer he butted in with a giggled “Stupid question, we’re going to mine, aren’t we?”

He smiled brightly, his dimples broad and deep. His smile was true for once; he had actually found a good friend. Not a fake friend that just wanted to hang around with him because he was an original. The only other true friend that he had was Liam. He had grown up with Liam but Liam hardly came to school anymore. He worked for Harry’s dad now.  
So he was taken out of school to work and make a living. He smiled at Niall still, despite these thoughts.

Harry and Niall walked home together in the afternoon, Harry again carrying Niall’s backpack despite Niall’s hopeless protests. Niall walked just slightly behind Harry as he lead the way to his house, admiring the snowflakes that landed in Harry’s brown curls. They walked in a comfortable silence, the only sound being the crunch of their shoes through the thick snow as they walked. 

Niall just had to ruin the fun when he slipped in the wet mush, almost falling completely into a mountain of snow and making a fool of himself, but Harry was at his side in an instant, wrapping his arms securely around Niall’s waist as he helped him regain his balance. Niall sighed in frustration. This would never have happened to Harry, what with his super vampire powers and balance and super human strength and speed, but Niall, he was just clumsy, even with the extra reflexes and advantages that come with being half vampire. 

“Thanks” Niall said once he was sure that he was capable of walking again without falling flat on his face. 

“No problem” Harry reached down to brush Niall’s puffy hair out of his eyes, and Niall felt warm tingles spread throughout his body where Harry’s skin met his. He smiled up at Harry, and they both blushed. Niall felt flutters in his stomach, and began to feel lightheaded from being in such close proximity with this wonderful boy, and he braced his hands on his knees as he steadied himself. 

Oh no, he thought, I will not fall in love with an original vampire. 

But as Harry unthinkingly grabbed his hand and pulled him the rest of the way to his house, he knew that it was probably already much too late.


End file.
